<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Illya/Napoleon] Entertain me. by asuwere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648114">[Illya/Napoleon] Entertain me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuwere/pseuds/asuwere'>asuwere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuwere/pseuds/asuwere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya fingered Napoleon before he ran for errands, of course, with his god-damn gloves on :-)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Illya/Napoleon] Entertain me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>敬告读者：</p><p>我的fiction写的真不怎么行。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在纽约东区西35号街和公园大道的夹角处，有一套秘密归属于Napoleon Solo的房产。一位经验老道的收藏家深谙藏匿资产的技巧，而受制于当局的高级劳改犯则懂得分配资金之道，这就解释得通为什么应用于那间东区公寓的装修风格有着和Napoleon本人的精致扮相有着截然不同的体现。当然，如果中情局探察员走进安全屋的洗手间，掰下水箱左上角第3块绿色瓷砖，发现包裹在防水袋里那几块价值连城的古币时，答案会变得更加明朗。</p><p>这就是为什么Adrian和Napoleon Solo走进西柏林路边某个厕所里逐个排查隔间的时候，每一扇被打开的绿色隔门都让Napoleon觉得这是中情局上司颇具用心的暗示，以及痛失资产的前兆。Adrian的脚步最终停在左数第三个便池，准确的数字及方位角对应，使目睹着这一切的Solo觉得拴在他蛋上的狗绳又勒紧了些。而现在，粗砺的水泥地在Napoleon的膝盖下方留下大片的痕迹，经典工装裤的金属拉链在碰撞中不断划过他的下巴，而他走线整齐的裤缝则因为勃起而紧的要命，Illya则在等跪在地上美国人为他做第二次深喉。</p><p>“你在走神，Cowboy.”</p><p>拿破仑很快把思绪从销赃的合适人选上转移回现实，他颇具技巧地用舌头灵活地勾舔着男性最为敏感的冠状沟，吮舐着用舌尖抵开系带下方的尿道口试图给自己扳回一局。黏湿的水声把空气搅得浑浊不堪，窄小的隔间里体液的腥膻裹挟着黄铜拉链的锈气直冲进鼻腔，他当然没有忘记抬高舌位挤压着捅进喉咙里的阴茎，Napoleon Solo懂得给男人带来快感的技巧，熟稔的技法几乎能让东柏林海神喷泉边的天使雕像都为之动容。正当Napoleon要为自己崇高的口交精神而赞叹不已时，他得到了足够明确的信号：苏联人不吃这套。</p><p>“Uh-ugh.” Illya的喉间发出两个否定意味的音节，Napoleon十分确信他的苏联搭档试图在东柏林制止一只意图靠近的斗牛犬时，发出过一模一样的声音，他开始意识到被羞辱的不仅仅是他的技术。红色恐怖猛地收紧了贴在Napoleon脑后的手，像握着器具那般拽着Napoleon的头发抽送着好让他把充血的性器插进更深的口腔。鼓胀的龟头毫不留情地擦过美国男人光滑的软腭，撞开垂悬在口腔上方的小舌，直挺挺地捅进人类脆弱的咽喉。Napoleon痛苦地拧起眉头，反射性的干呕在苏联人强硬的动作下不仅没有起到推拒的作用，反倒带动湿软有力的口腔肌肉殷勤地吞吐着入侵的性器，阴茎前段的凸起剐蹭着喉头，近乎残忍地口腔黏膜留下类似灼烧的感觉。Solo在又一次重复的吞咽中耗尽胸腔的氧气，只能低垂着头贴着Illya的大腿，倚靠着那位同时给予他痛苦和快感的苏联搭档，在过分激烈的口交后狼狈地大口喘气。他很难在这场“男孩间的游戏”中不去回想艾德里安在同样的位置时说的话：</p><p>“我要你接受的东西难以吞咽切苦涩，但你没有选择。”</p><p>苍天在上，Napoleon Solo在男人胯下流的汗比麦迪逊演说时流的还要多。</p><p>Illya决定暂且放过美国人的嘴，他向后移了移胯用沾满水渍的阴茎并来回拨弄着Napoleon湿润通红的双唇，龟头沿着磨破的嘴角蹭向位置更高的颧骨。这样鲜明的羞辱意味像一记手刃劈进Napoleon的脑海里，把耻感变为有实体的温度灼痛他的脸颊，愠怒则落进眼眶里把眼角烧得泛红。Napoleon的皮肤上仍然留有夏季在俄勒冈同丹麦人周旋时留下的晒伤痕迹，Illya不齿于搭档在背地里操持的生意，但那些晒痕确实让他兴致有加。在光照不良的隔间里，宽檐帽遮住了俄国人的大半张侧脸，但Napoleon仍然能感知到对方的视线正游移在那块肤色较深的印记上，如他所预料的那般，黏湿的液体在他的面颊上蹭开更大范围的痕迹。</p><p> </p><p>俄国特工向下扯松Napoloen的领带，然后是那件该死的背心。Solo的肩膀抵着墙，领口处露出的大片胸膛向下收拢进白色的衬衣里。Illya从背后掌控着他的身体，两侧不受肋骨保护的腰肌直接承受着男人攥握时的力量。俄国特工的手是如此的用力，以至于“受人支配”的新鲜感像涛势汹涌的浪潮般冲刷着Napolepn剩余的理智，他低下头用牙齿咬住领结翘起的一角，勾动舌头把更多光滑的布料卷进嘴里意图堵住更多的喘息。Illya说不清这样举动是该落进放荡的范畴里，还是被划分为妓女拙劣廉价的邀约，但操他的，谁在乎呢？苏联人毫不拖沓地把舌头探进Napoleon的耳廓里肆意勾舔着，舌头柔软有力的肌肉像一把滚烫的短刃捅进耳道里剐蹭出剧烈的躁响，这差点让Napoleon以为自己处于某一场码头爆破的中心，Illya用尖牙啃咬着他单薄的耳骨，刺破覆盖着软骨的皮肤。Napoleon在这场爆炸事故中闻到了血液的腥气，向来敏锐的中情局特工没能捕捉到皮带扣掉落地面时的碰撞声。</p><p>在和Kuryakin合作对付意产PK-30壁入式保险箱的时候，Solo对俄国人的手上功夫略有领教，而现在那对宽大的手掌按在他的胯间，由皮质手套包裹着的指腹卡进布料的空隙，裤腰下坠，那双手就这样贴在Napoleon肥厚饱满的屁股上。皮革的摩擦力是优雅且圆滑的，这是与Illya Kuryakin本人截然不同的品质体现。Napoleon并不抗拒这样的反差，相反，他向来不介意在性交时适当展示自己的合作精神，Solo压低了最后几节脊柱的位置，向后挺了挺腰把半边屁股塞进Illya半拢着的掌心，皮手套打褶的侧面因此陷进男人的臀肉里，进一步的行动缺席了将近两分钟。恼火于苏联搭档反常的拖沓，他低吼着抬高了膝盖的位置，脚跟带着整个后腿的力道碾踩着Illya的鞋面。Illya嗤笑一声，对于Napoleon此类缺失服从性的攻击行为，他已经给出了超规格的宽容。Illya不紧不慢地转过手腕用两指夹着搭档的囊袋，把包裹在薄层皮肤下的两球拢在指骨间挤压着勾挑揉弄，他如愿以偿的听到Napoleon无法自抑的闷哼，他的屁股像那条被咬在牙尖的领带一样不停地淌水。Illya捏掐着Napoleon的臀肉向两侧拉扯，粗鲁的动作协同牛皮特有的油钝感在皮肤上作恶般的留下鲜红的印记。Napoleon因此短促地吁了口气，低哑的声音里夹杂着有意克制的战栗。</p><p>“Entertain me”, 他回过头望向Illya.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>